Aftermath of the War
by Krystal Lily Potter
Summary: The aftermath of the finial battle of Voldemort Well one outcome. Harry wonder's why he bothers to live anymore and turns to his mother for help. 2003.


Alive 

**__**

**_By: Krystal Lily Potter_**

**__**

**_OK, I was just listening to this song and got the urge to put it in a fic, so I decided to make a small little short one-chapter ficlette, no, it's not H/Hr, it's between Harry and Lily, but no, Lily's not alive, it's just a small part of the aftermath of the battle of Voldemort. Or one outcome it could be anyways. Enjoy._**

**__**

**_Review if you want, but I can't blame you f you don't. This is NOT the best fic I ever wrote, infact it's the WORST thing I ever wrote. _**

**__**

**_Take note, I DO NOT own Harry Potter, JK Rowling, who, in my opinion, is the greatest author ever (even if she DID kill Sirius), owns Harry Potter. NOT ME! Also I don't own the song 'Alive' by Jennifer Lopez._**

**__**

**_Well I guess on with da Ficlette _**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Great Hall was buzzing with activity, everyone was celebrating, for it was the downfall of the Darkest Wizard to step foot on the planet since Salazar Slytherin himself. 

Draco Malfoy stood up from the Slytherin table, held up his Goblet and yelled, "TO HOGWARTS!"

People all around him from every house held up their goblets too and yelled, "TO HOGWARTS!"

All the teacher's were smiling happily watching and talking.

  
The parents too all the students showed up, amazingly barely any parents had been lost in the battle with Voldemort, as well as very few students.

Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts frowned, sacrifices were made in that battle, not just in the final one, but through all the years. 

His eyes travelled around the hall, there was Draco Malfoy with his mother, both who had fought on the light side in the final battle, much to Lucius Malfoy's surprise. 

Then there was Neville Longbottom with his now healthy parents, it was found out that a curse was placed on Neville's parents, they weren't driving to insanity.

Ron stood with all his family, it was thought that Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Bill and Percy were captured and killed, but they were captured, but managed to escape.

  
Hermione's parents had been moved into hiding and were now fine.

"A perfect ending," The defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Morian said, her long blond hair and bright blue eyes seemed to be shining brightly for the occasion.

Hermione and Ron were laughing their heads off and talking animatedly at the Gryffindor table.

  
"This is the best! I don't see a sad face in sight!" Ron said yelling over all the babbling.

  
"I know!" Hermione said excitedly.

No once noticed a tall black haired boy with emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar quickly stand up and move out of the hall. His cloths were torn, ripped and dirty. There was blood everywhere on him, the only thing that looked semi clean was the bandages Madam Pomfrey used to stop his injuries from bleeding.

Harry walked silently out the front doors of Hogwarts, his eyes were glassed over with pain………and his contacts.

He sighed and shivered, even though it was really warm out.

  
He walked to the village of Hogsmead and apparated.

He opened his eyes to see he was in front of a graveyard.

The sign on the gate said 'The Godric's Hallow Memorial Magic Cemetery', not only were witches and wizards walking around looking at lost hero's of war but Muggles too, the wizarding world and the muggle world worked together in the end, defeating the dark lord once and for all with the strength they had put together.

Harry walked silently past the stones at the front, heading towards the back, where four gravestones stood away from every other one, with a group of stones behind them.

The ones in back were family members of the four in front. 

They stood out for a reason, a favour for the boy who lived.

Harry knelt down next to them, feeling tears come to his eyes, yet they didn't fall.

**'James (Prongs) William Potter'**

**'1960 – 1980'**

**'A father, a husband, a friend' **

**'He will always be remembered for his bravery and love'**

Harry took a deep breath, and looked to the one next to it.

**'Sirius (Padfoot) Orion Black'**

**'1960 – 1995'**

**'A godfather, friend and mentor' **

**'May you finally be free with your friends'**

Harry didn't know why he was here, looking at these, they upset him much more then he already was. He looked to the one next to Sirius's. 

**'Remus (Moony) Joshua Lupin'**

**'1960 – 1987'**

**'A friend, a father figure, a warrior' **

**'We will always hear you howling on a full moon'**

Harry tasted his salty tears as they finally leaked down his cheeks, he never let himself cry until now. 

He knew why, the war was over, Voldemort was dead, all his friends had their families and normal lives to go back to.

But what about him?

He didn't have a family to go back to, he didn't have a normal life, he wasn't needed anymore. 

He knew it would come to this, he knew once Voldemort was gone he wouldn't be needed at all anymore.

Harry let out a bitter laugh, of course no one cared weather or not he was emotionally hurt. They didn't care who it was that defeated Voldemort, only that someone finally did. 

No one also cared that the Boy Who Lived referred to himself as the Boy Who Lost.

"I don't belong here anymore. I just, I just want to be with, no, I NEED to see dad, Sirius, Remus and………"

Tears fell onto the gravestone to the right of James Potter. Harry read the description on it. 

**'Lily Marie (Evans) Potter'**

**'1960 – 1980'**

**'A mother, a sister, a saviour.' **

**'Lily proved love is all we need; love is indeed the way to defeat darkness'**

Harry couldn't disagree, it was the love he  had in him from his mother that gave him the strength to give the final blow to Voldemort.

Harry missed Sirius, Remus and his dad, but for some reason, Harry's sadness seemed to be directed at his mother.

'Maybe it was the fact that you saw Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, the Parvati twins, Seamus, Dean, EVERYONE with their mother's, but your mother wasn't there,' a bitter voice in his head said.

In the war, no women were aloud to go to the actually battle grounds for some odd reason, but they were helping as much as possible in other ways, ways that saved men's lives.

"Why? Why me? Why did Voldemort have to choose me?! I'm not special, at least I wasn't. Then he came along and gave me a damn scar, making me different, making me the boy who lived, making me lose my family!" Harry yelled to no one in particular.

A few people around him looked at him. Some students from Smelting's were there, including Dudley and his gang. They were trying to knock down and ruin some stones when they heard Harry.

"Ooh look, it's Pee-wee Potter," a boy named Tommy said sarcastically.

Dudley was about to say something, but caught sight of the names on the graves in front of his cousin.

He bit his lip and said, "I think we should………leave him alone."

All his friends looked at him confused, including a few snooty girls there.

"Why?" One asked well looking Harry over, she remembered him from elementary school, and needless to say preferred him now then back then.

"The names on the graves," Dudley said.

  
"Oh?" Another girl asked.

"Who's are they?" A boy asked.

  
"His parents, my………Aunt Lily and Uncle James," Dudley joked out, if Harry could called Vernon and Petunia his uncle and aunt well disliking them, then so could Dudley. 

"Oh," A certain voice of understanding went through the group. 

Harry had heard their conversation, and silently thanked his cousin.

"Mom, if you can hear me, please, help me figure out why I should still be alive," He whispered.

He was looking at the ground now, and didn't noticed four figures behind him.

They were transparent, but unlike ghosts they were colored.

  
The tallest man had long black hair and dark blue eyes, the man beside him had light brown hair with gray streaks in it and gold eyes, beside that man was another one with raven black hair and hazel eyes, and finally beside him was a woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes.

She stepped forwards and the men turned and looked at her.

She knelt down neck to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The 17-year-old stopped shaking as he felt comfort and love go through him.

He looked over, and blinked in surprise. He knew who this woman was, her eyes were the exact same as his, and like his, were shining with tears.

She hugged him and whispered, "Spirits can only show up in times of great need, but they can touch people, unlike ghosts."

Harry felt more comfort, and looked over his mother's shoulder to see his dad, Remus and Sirius looking at him with proud smiles on their faces.

"Why did I live? Why should I keep living?" Harry whispered.

Lily thought, then whispered, "Because your father, Sirius, Remus and I all love you. To all of us you're a son, and to both Sirius and Remus you're the son they never had. You lived for us, and you should keep living for us."

Harry looked confused and whispered, "I don't understand." 

Lily knew he wouldn't, she didn't even understand.

She did the only thing she could when something didn't make sense when she wanted it to, she sang.

**_Time… goes… slowly now… in my life_**

  
Fear… no more… 

**_  
A word I'm not sure…  
  
Searching for your soul _**

**_  
Strength to stand alone_**

**_  
The power of not know_**

**_  
And letting go  
  
I guess I found my way_**

**_  
It's simple when it's right_**

**_  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight_**

**_  
And happy just to be me and be alive  
  
Love... in and out…_**

**_  
In my... in my heart…_**

**_  
And though life can be strange_**

**_  
I can't be afraid  
  
Searching for your soul _**

**_  
Strength to stand alone_**

**_  
The power of not know_**

**_  
And letting go  
  
I guess I found my way_**

**_  
It's simple when it's right_**

**_  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight_**

**_  
And happy just to be me and be alive  
  
I guess I found my way_**

**_  
Simple when it's right_**

**_  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight_**

**_  
And happy just to be me and be alive_**

****

Harry looked at his mother and said, "Mom, I………"

"I know Harry, now go back and enjoy the celebration, it's not everyday you get a chance to celebrate the down fall of an evil wizard, especially if you defeated him. Besides, Ron and Hermione and looking for you," Lily said.

"We're proud of you Harry, live your life to the best it can be," James said as he vanished.

  
"Good luck Harry, and remember all I taught you," With that Remus was gone.

  
"Goodbye Harry, I'll never forget what you did for me, and yes, I AM finally free," Sirius said and was gone.

"Go on Harry. And remember, even if you can't see me, I AM always here, as so are those three bimbos," Lily said, and hugged her son one last time, and slowly vanished.

Harry smiled sadly, whipped the tears away from his eyes and face and said, "Thank you."

He turned and apparated back to Hogsmead, then walked up to Hogwarts, in the front doors and into the Great Hall.

As he opened the doors everything went silent, everyone stared at him.

Hermione rushed over followed by Ron and said, "We were so worried Harry, we didn't know where you were."

"Where did you go mate?" Ron asked.

Harry smirked and said, "I went to search for my sole, and the strength to stand alone."

  
Everyone heard his words, and then heard a beautiful voice sing.

**_Searching for your soul _**

**_  
Strength to stand alone_**

**_  
The power of not know_**

**_  
And letting go  
  
I guess I found my way_**

**_  
It's simple when it's right_**

**_  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight_**

**_  
And happy just to be me and be alive  
  
I guess I found my way_**

**_  
Simple when it's right_**

**_  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight_**

**_  
And happy just to be me and be alive_**

****

Everyone looked at Harry in surprise, and were even more surprised to see tears once again streaming down Harry's cheeks. 

"Harry, what?" Hermione asked.

He then went over to the Gryffindor table, picked up a goblet, held it in the air and said, "I'd like to make a toast."

Everyone was silent and waited to see what the savoir of the world would say.

"Love concurs all evil, and I learnt that now. So I'd like to make a toast to my mother, Lily Marie Potter," Harry said.

  
There was along pause and Harry continued, "She gave me the chance to live with her love, and all our other parents do that everyday, though not as visibly as she did for me. To Lily Marie Evans Potter, who showed not only me, but the world, that love is all you really need."

There was along pause, then Hermione held up her goblet and said, "To Lily."

Then Draco did it, then Padma, then Lavender, then Ron, then everyone else.

"TO LILY MARIE EVANS POTTER!" Harry yelled out then added well yelling, "THE TRUE SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD!"

Everyone cheered, and then went silent.

Harry turned around to see his mother smiling at him and she said, "Thank you."

Then she sang that last part again of the song. 

**_Searching for your soul _**

**_  
Strength to stand alone_**

**_  
The power of not know_**

**_  
And letting go  
  
I guess I found my way_**

**_  
It's simple when it's right_**

**_  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight_**

**_  
And happy just to be me and be alive  
  
I guess I found my way_**

**_  
Simple when it's right_**

**_  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight_**

**_  
And happy just to be me and be alive_**

Everyone was in shock, that was Lily that had sang it?

She then faded out.

Everyone looked at Harry to see if he was ok, and were surprised to see him smiling.

He noticed all the eyes on him, and said, "I'm happy just to be me, and be alive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK, that sucked badly, but I was bored and wanted to do something well my sister borrowed the computer, so I wrote this on paper first then wrote it out on here. Hope you all liked it! (Not that anybody probably did)

~Krystal Lily Potter~

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
